Suspiros
by Neliam Kirkland
Summary: Oneshot de NoruegaxIceland con lemon. Sin que ellos quieran, tras salvar Noruega a Iceland de un problema, llegan a algo más.


Otro fic, producto de mi imaginación. Lo hice para una amiga y como a las dos nos dio por Noruega y Iceland pues ale, se lo escribi y esto fue lo que salió xD.

Espero que os guste : D

-------

Suspiros. Jadeos. Gemidos. Mis dedos buscaban los suyos para entrelazarlos entre las sábanas. Sentía sus dedos en mi interior y me hacía daño, pero me daba igual. Solo por estar allí, con él, era todo un privilegio para mí. Siempre me había tratado como su hermano pequeño, nunca habíamos llegado a más. Siempre nos habíamos respetado. Pero hoy había sido diferente. Desde que nos conocimos siempre nos pusimos la regla de no hacer nada, de no tocarnos y apenas hablarnos. Él siempre ha sido muy protector conmigo y hoy lo fue de una manera muy especial. Cinco hombres me habían atacado por la tarde, en la calle, mientras iba a casa de Noru. Habían intentado cogerme y hacérmelo a la fuerza, pero en ese momento Noru que había salido a buscarme porque tardaba me encontró cuando me agarraban por el brazo y me intentaban quitar los pantalones, pero no lo consiguieron. Y me alegro por ello. Habíamos llegado a su casa y me pegó al instante un tortazo en la cara dejándome una marca algo roja en la mejilla. Yo no me eché a llorar, me lo merecía por haber cogido aquel callejón para no tardar más de lo que llevaba. Giré mi cabeza y le miré a los ojos y le pedí perdón. Un perdón con sentimientos. Entonces fue, cuando sin esperármelo, me dio un abrazo. Aquello no era normal en Noru. Pensé que estaba extraño, que se había peleado con Dinamarca o que simplemente se le había ido la olla. No sé, pero lo único que tuve claro es que me gustó. Abrí mis manos y las acomodé en su espalda. Estaba tan caliente que, si por mí fuera, hubiera estado así una hora, la noche, la mañana siguiente o el resto de mis días. Pero ese abrazo se acabó. Noru se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación sin mencionar ni una palabra. Me quedé anonadado, asombrado por todo lo que acababa de pasar en apenas diez minutos. No comprendía su comportamiento, quizás se había preocupado por mí. No sé. Decidí ir a su cuarto y hablarlo y pedirle perdón otra vez si era necesario. En cuestión de segundos, llegué a su puerta, donde colgaba una pequeña bandera de Noruega. Llamé a la puerta y no contestó, pero decidí entrar de todas formas. La abrí lentamente y allí estaba Noru, sentado en la cama mirando al techo con expresión preocupada. Me acerqué a él con paso decidido y de un salto, me puse a cuatro patas en la cama. Llegué hasta él y le miré. Me miró. De una forma extraña, nuestras miradas conectaron y supimos lo que queríamos. Lo que deseábamos. Noru alargó su mano y me acarició la mejilla. Yo me tumbé en la cama, y le arrastré conmigo. Le pedí perdón de nuevo. Y otra. Así hasta que perdí la cuenta. Pero Noru no dijo nada, se quedó mirándome serio, pero sabía por el destello de sus ojos azules que me perdonaba y que solo se había preocupado por mí. Porque había temido que hubiera sido peor, haberme encontrado solo y que mi virginidad hubiera sido profanada por esos perros, ya que no tenían otro nombre. Porque lo que Noru deseaba más en el mundo, era mi virginidad. Me quería a mí. Me quería para él. Yo le pertenecía de algún modo por ser como su hermano. Y no permitiría que nadie me tocara si no le daba permiso. Y sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Lo sabía pero no se lo iba a impedir. Porque en parte, yo también quería que me lo hiciera, que me tocara, que me acariciara. Sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. Busqué sus manos y las entrelacé con las mías. Noru se acercó lentamente y me besó. Note como sus labios se posaban en los míos. Le devolví el beso, con más pasión. Mi lengua buscaba la suya hasta que la encontró y jugueteaban en el interior de nuestras bocas, mientras nuestros labios se movían por si solos. Mi respiración iba más rápido de lo normal. Jadeé cuando nos separamos, pero sentí que necesitaba más. Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Él acarició mi pelo para despeinarlo y me lo agarró con fuerza, mientras me besaba el cuello con pasión. Le mordí la oreja en plan cariñoso, y noté que se ruborizaba. Me fui a su cuello y le di besos y mordiscos. Busqué de nuevo su boca y le di otro beso. Noru desplazó sus manos a mi cadera y arquee la espalda, sin darme cuenta, rozándonos aún más. Lo quería para mí, lo necesitaba más cerca. Quería besarle, beber de él. Quemar su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba con mis manos. El noruego buscaba el botón de mis pantalones y cuando lo encontró lo desabrochó. Me bajó cuidadosamente y con cariño, los pantalones. Ascendió hasta la altura de mis ojos y me besó de nuevo. Acercó sus labios a mi oído y me susurró que sí quería seguir. Solamente asentí con la cabeza. Noté sus dedos penetrándome lentamente. Me dolía y mucho, pero no pensaba quejarme. Le pedí que siguiera aunque me quejara. Y noté que me acaloraba, que me tocaba un punto en el que no podía aguantar más y me dejé llevar y un gemido salió de mis labios. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para sentirlo más cerca de mí. Sacó sus dedos, y esta vez metió su miembro. Fue más doloroso aún pero solo mientras entraba. Ya luego, al haberse adecuado, dolía menos. Su miembro lo rozaba y se movía rápido, pero no lo demasiado. 'Más fuerte' le pedí, y accedió a mis deseos. Nuestros cuerpos se movían al compás de su miembro en mi interior. Cada embestida era más fuerte. Nuestros movimientos también. Todo se aceleraba por momentos. Solo podía oír su esfuerzo en entrar su miembro y mis jadeos. Lo demás no me importaba y llegó el momento en el que no pude ver nada, eché mi cabeza atrás y sentí que me corría. Noru sacó su miembro de mi interior y se tumbó a mi lado. Posé mi mano en su espalda y me acurruqué en él. Posé mis labios por última vez y me quedé dormido.

Abrí los ojos y pestañee para adecuarme a la luz. Era de noche. Me sobresalté y miré a los lados para encontrar al noruego pero no estaba. De un salto, salí de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí. Y allí estaba mirando la ventana. Me acerqué a él y le abracé por detrás pero me dio un manotazo para que le soltara.

- No me abraces y olvida todo lo que ha pasado. ¿De acuerdo? – su cara no ofrecía ninguna expresión.

- Perdona, Noru. No volveré a hacerlo.

Posó su mano en mi hombro y me sonrió. Sin saberlo, una lágrima recorrió su rostro pero eso nunca lo sabría. Y esa fue su última sonrisa hasta después de mucho tiempo.


End file.
